


With Little Children Comes Little Sleep

by Marionette_Madness



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Sportacus, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Madness/pseuds/Marionette_Madness
Summary: Robbie hasn't been able to rest for what seems like years.Ella takes notices and hatches a plan.





	With Little Children Comes Little Sleep

Robbie was absolutely  _ exhausted _ .

Well, he was usually exhausted on a day-to-day basis, on account of his insomnia, but that day in particular it seemed to have reached his peak.

It was only noon and he was already desperate to rest for a moment while he watched his three sons wrestle and shout on the floor. While they were only four years old, they had enough energy to run circles around Robbie, who had only slept a total of three hours the night before.  


Bobbie pulled on Tobbie's hair and Tobbie pinched Bobbie on the arm, both shouting loudly while Flobbie tried to shove between them and join in the game, always silent, but still as energetic as his two brothers. All the while, Robbie watched over them in exhausted silence.  


His only thought was that he was glad his older daughter Ella was still at school, just for the fact that he didn't have to deal with her angsty young teen dilemma. Sure, it was understandable, but that didn't make it any more tiring for Robbie to deal with.

The tired father snapped out of his stupor when Tobbie began to cry loudly, pushing Bobbie to the ground and effectively causing a chain reaction of the triplets screaming at each other.  


"Boys..." Robbie groaned tiredly, "stop yelling, daddy has a headache."

The triplets, who didn't understand the concept of a headache, continued to yell at each other, maybe even get louder out of pure spite. Except for Flobbie, who sniffled angrily and tried to push his brothers to the floor in an attempt to join in the fighting. With a frustrated sigh, Robbie stood up from the couch and scooped two of the screaming triplets into his arms, leaving the mute triplet alone on the floor.

" That's it," Robbie snapped, "you're all getting time outs."

This caused the two trapped toddlers to scream even louder,Bobbie and Tobbie flailing and Flobbie latching onto his father's leg while Robbie maneuvered over to their shared bedroom. He stuck Bobbie in one corner of the room and Tobbie in the adjacent one, trying to get them as far apart as possible.

Robbie attempted to pry Flobbie from his leg and put him in time out as well, but the small boy cried out and simply latched on tighter to his father's leg. He gave a resigned sigh, then went to lift the boy again, content on just holding him against his hip in order to calm him down. Flobbie had always been more sensitive than his brothers, but considering he never spoke, it was hard to comfort him sometimes. So, Robbie opted to just holding him until he calmed.

"If you two move before I come back to check on you, no dessert for a week." Robbie warned as he went to shut the bedroom door.

"Daddy, no!" The two boys cried out in unison.

"Daddy, yes." Robbie snapped back, but then cringed when he realized how bad that sounded. Then cringed again when he realized that his mind was in the gutter. They were _four_.

With a huff, Robbie slammed the door shut and stalked back to the living room, Flobbie quietly holding onto his shirt with a tight grip. Robbie was so t ired. Ever since the triplets had been born, Robbie had found himself in a constant state of exhaustion that was definitely not helped by the fact that he was doing it alone as a single father of four.

He fell back onto the couch with an tired groan, closing his eyes tightly as his headache throbbed in a steady tempo against his eyes. While he was used to the headaches that came with parenting triplets, it didn't make them any better to cope with. Flobbie shifted in his lap, causing Robbie to crack open an eye and look at the small boy, who stared back quietly, looking curious, if not a little concerned. What Flobbie lacked in communication skills, he made up for with his wide array of facial expressions.

Robbie chuckled and ruffled his hair, making him giggle with a small squeak.

"Thank you for never talking," Robbie sighed, "you make my job a hell of a lot easier."

Flobbie laughed and clumsily attempted to ruffle his dad's hair as well, though it wasn't very effective as he just sort of smacked Robbie's forehead and few times before losing his balance and falling back onto his dad's chest. Robbie laughed at the display, but it was interrupted by a long, loud yawn escaping from his chest, his jaw popping slightly as it extended widely.

He couldn't have fought off the exhaustion if he had tried.

Robbie was awoken by loud shouting. In a blind panic, he sprung up from the couch, momentarily thankful that Flobbie must have found something more interesting to do and wasn't still situated on his chest. Instead of destruction and chaos, though, Robbie was simply met with the angry stare of his daughter, Ella, which was really a form of chaos in itself. Beyond her, Robbie could hear the triplets playing loudly in their bedroom, but he was more focused on his angry daughter.

"Oh, he _finally_ awakens." Ella sneered, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to glare at her groggy father.

"What are you doing home?" Robbie questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be at dance-"

"-dance practice?" Ella finished, "Yeah, I was there - two hours ago. You were supposed to pick me up!"

Robbie blanched and looked over at the clock - 5:45 - Ella's dance practice had indeed ended two hours ago. Shit, he had slept nearly five hours, he was lucky nothing awful had happened.

"I am so sorry, Ella-" Robbie began to apologize, head hanging in shame, but Ella interrupted him.

"Apologize to Stephanie's dad, not me, he's the one who has to keep giving me rides home." Ella interrupted haughtily, pointing to the front door, "He's outside. Go get it over with."

The girl then turned away quickly, backpack swinging wildly as she stomped off to her bedroom, leaving Robbie alone in the living room, feeling all sorts of guilty, confused, and somehow still exhausted. With a long, tired sigh, he decided to go ahead and apologize to the man waiting outside and get it out of the way before it started to eat at him.

The man opened the front door, revealing the stupid muscular man that had made his life so much harder. Well, he didn't really ruin it, but it felt nice to blame somebody. His stupid mustache twitched as he smiled at Robbie, saying hello in his stupid accented voice, overall just radiating stupidity as he stood in front of the apartment.

"Hello, Sportacus." Robbie sighed in greeting, leaning against the door frame as he stared the shorter man down.

 "I'm glad to see you're awake, Robbie!" Sportacus grinned, "Another sleepless night?"

Sportacus was very much aware of Robbie's insomnia, especially after giving Ella homes to often on account of him passing out in the middle of the day. He often tried to offer Robbie organic sleeping methods, but had stopped doing it so often after realizing that the man's insomnia was a lot worse than he had originally though or had the real ability to remedy. Robbie secretly appreciated the thoughtfulness, but would never admit that out loud.

"That's just a regular night for me," Robbie yawned, "thanks for giving Ella a ride, the triplets were giving me hell earlier."

Sportacus smiled in understanding, "It's no trouble, Robbie, really. I live just down the street and Stephanie loves riding with her friends."

Robbie groaned and rubbed his hands over his dry, tired eyes, "Yeah, Yeah, I now you don't mind, but that's not the problem, you stupid ray of sunshine. I keep disappointing Ella and I'm trying to get better, but she hates me and I really don't know how to fix it."

Sportacus' eyes softened and he stepped closer to look Robbie in the eye, "Ella doesn't hate you. She just shows her love differently."

The shorter man didn't hesitate as he pulled Robbie into a hug, always the one for offering physical comfort when he knew someone needed it. Robbie almost pushed him off, but found that the warm hug was exactly what he had needed and returned it gratefully, resting his chin atop Sportacus' soft mop of curly, dirty-blonde hair.

The hug was cut short, though, when Sportacus' daughter suddenly appeared right beside them, shocking Robbie enough that he pulled away from the embrace. The girl smiled knowingly at the lanky man, but Robbie just pretended that nothing had just happened, though his blushing cheeks and fidgeting hands said otherwise.

"Hi, Robbie," The girl greeted, shifting to adjust her pink duffle bag over her shoulder, "Did you have a nice nap?"

Robbie groaned and covered his face with his hands. He knew the girl was being genuine and kind, as usual, but it simply felt like everyone was mocking him. He was sick of being reminded of how much of a terrible father he was, even children knew it.

"Mind your own business, Stephanie." Robbie snapped without any real anger. He felt too tired to be angry at a little girl.

"Well, Ella's my best friend and you're her dad, so it's kind of my business if you think about it." Stephanie said matter-of-factly.

"Now, now, Stephanie," Sportacus said sternly, "Don't give Robbie such a hard time, it's difficult taking care of triplets, of course he's tired."

"If we're done talking about how much of a lousy father I am," Robbie said with gritted teeth and clenched fists, "I have some disobedient toddlers to take care of."

Before they could stop him or get another word in, Robbie turned on is heel and stomped back into the apartment, not caring as he slammed the door behind him with a loud, resounding bang. He leaned against the door and sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his tired face, listening to the receding footsteps of the father-daughter.

Robbie didn't like getting angry at them, or getting angry at all, but he was so tired of being pitied by everyone. He was a grown adult, for fuck's sake! He didn't need anyone's pity.

Wanting to push the conversation from his mind, Robbie pulled himself away from the living room and stalked to the triplets' room to check and see if they had hurt themselves or destroyed something in the time he had been sleeping. Pushing the door open, Robbie was both surprised and relieved to find that nothing was destroyed.

It was actually peaceful, in fact, the three boys dozing quietly as they sat near Ella, each toddler resting their head somewhere on their older sister while she talked in a hushed, soothing tone. The sight was pretty sweet, Robbie reaching for his phone and taking a picture before they noticed he was there.

"How come you can get them quiet, but they won't even listen to me?" Robbie whispered after he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm their big sister," Ella shrugged, "they have to listen to me."

"Of course," Robbie said with an eye roll, once again feeling dejected, "Why on earth would they listen to me? It's not like I'm their father or anything."

Ella frowned and looked down at her three little brothers. Bobbie and Tobbie had fallen asleep, exhausted from their rough-housing from earlier that day, but Flobbie had woken up after their father had entered the room, silently staring up at his sister with big, questioning eyes. He then scrambled up from the floor and ran over to Robbie, quietly latching onto his leg in a tight hug.  


Sighing, Robbie pried the boy from his leg and balanced him on his hip, the small boy resting his head on his father's shoulder and gripping his shirt in a small fist.

"You aren't a lousy dad." Ella said quietly, not looking up from the remaining boys, each resting their heads on her thighs.

Robbie cringed, "You heard that?"

"These walls are thin," Ella shrugged, "you're pretty loud, too."

"Forget I said anything, I'm just tired." Robbie said, brushing the girl off.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ella apologized, finally looking up. She looked guilty, not a look that Robbie was used to seeing on the girl's face. It was almost heartbreaking to look at, so he looked away.

Robbie moved from the doorway and into the room, sitting on the child-sized bed right next to Ella's place on the floor, shifting Flobbie so he sat in his lap comfortably.

"You don't need to apologize, I keep screwing up," Robbie sighed, "I'm sorry I keep messing up, you don't deserve that. I can't even do something as simple as pick you up from dance practice. I'm a lousy parent."

Ella's guilty expression soured quickly, the girl reaching as far as she could without waking her brothers and pinched her dad on the thigh. Robbie yelped and glared at the girl, rubbing the sore spot on his leg while Flobbie giggled at him.

"You're doing your best, dad," Ella snapped, "don't think I don't know how hard losing mom was, especially on you. You're taking care of us all by yourself, that can't be easy."

Robbie couldn't believe that e had reached the point where he needed a pep talk from his own daughter, who wasn't even in her teenage years yet. It all felt twisted and off-kilter.

"You lost her, too." Robbie said defensively.

"Yeah, but I didn't get left alone with three newborns and a shitty seven-year-old." Ella shot back.

"Watch your language." Robbie snapped, but the girl just waved him off and continued her spiel.

"I'm just saying that you need a break." Ella said.

Robbie scoffed and raised a brow at his daughter, "That's not gonna happen, I don't really trust anyone to watch the triplets. I might get sued if I hire a babysitter with how destructive they can be. I'd rather save myself the trouble of dealing with the legal ramifications."

"Don't worry about it," Ella said with a mischievous smirk," I have a plan."

Robbie didn't like the sound of that.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -  


"I have a plan."

It was the next day at the dance studio Ella and Stephanie took dance classes at, the two girls waiting outside the studio for their fathers to pick them. Robbie had sworn up and down that he would be there on time to pick Ella up, but she was prepared to ask Sportacus for a ride home, anyway. After hearing Robbie's self-deprecating comments yesterday, Ella wasn't keen on being angry at her dad, even if he did forget, not after she realized how stressed he actually was.   


She was ready to step up and do something for him, for once.

"A plan? For what?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"For my dad," Ella explained, "for yours, too."

"Are we gonna try and get them to go on a date?" Stephanie guessed excitedly, having hinted at the idea for a few months. It was very obvious that her own dad was had a major crush Robbie and the same could be said for the other man, though he was faster to deny it and pretend to be aromantic. That didn't make it any less obvious, though.

"That's part of it," Ella nodded, "the other part is convincing my dad to let us babysit my brothers."

"That sounds fun, I love your brothers!" Stephanie grinned.   


It was true, the girl certainly had a way with younger children, always taking the role of big sister, despite being an only child herself.

"And they actually listen to me, so it's a good plan. It's just the date part that might take work." Ella hummed, trying to brainstorm a way to get their fathers on a date, finally.

"My dad's coming early today, let's try and convince him to ask Robbie on a date!" Stephanie said deviously, as if she were about to do something sneaky and devious.

As if on cue, Sportacus' distinctive, sleek blue car pulled into the dance studio parking lot, parking in the spot closest to the entrance, right next to the two girls. Getting out, he smiled and waved at the girls, walking over to join them on the curb, taking a seat right next to his daughter.

"Hi, Stephanie, Hi, Ella," Sportacus greeted, ruffling his daughter's hair fondly, "how was dance practice?"

"Really fun! Our instructor said I'll do great at our next recital!" Stephanie said, eyes sparkling with her own enthusiasm.

"And what about you, Ella?" Sportacus asked.

"Fun, I accidentally kicked a kid in the face again," Ella answered with a shrug, "but I had at least four people say it wasn't my fault, so it was fine. I think he deserved it."

Sportacus sighed, but shook his head and chuckled right after, not being able to help but be amused by the girl's slightly aggressive, yet dismissive, nature.

Ella looked over at her friend, the two girls sharing an unspoken conversation before Stephanie nodded in confirmation and tapped her father on the shoulder.

"Hey, dad?" Stephanie spoke up when the man looked down at her, "Ella and I wanted to ask--"

"--No, we wanted to tell you something." Ella interrupted, shooting a stern look at Stephanie, who simply shrugged and continued.

"We wanted to suggest something." Stephanie finished pointedly.

"And what would that be?" Sportacus asked curiously, sensing the girls had been plotting something while he wasn't there.

"You should ask my dad on a date." Ella said bluntly.

Sportacus' eyebrows shot up at the girl's bluntness, then began to laugh quietly, nervously, blush creeping into his cheeks as the two girls stared at him expectantly. Eventually, the quiet laughter faded into awkward chuckling, the man not really sure how to react to the statement.

"You're serious?" Sportacus asked uncertainly, eyes moving between the two girls.

"Yes." They both spoke in unison, faces stoic as they stared at Sportacus with determination.

"You obviously like him," Stephanie pointed out with a knowing smile.

"And my dad needs to do something other than stay home all day and get treated like a human jungle-gym," Ella said, elaborating on their argument, "he's either going to go crazy or I'm going to hurt him if he keeps acting so dumb. It's getting depressing."

Sportacus frowned and looked away, feeling self-conscious under both of the girls' expectations, "That doesn't mean he'll say yes..."

"So you do like him!" Stephanie gasped, poking her father in the arm teasingly, "I knew it!"

The blush on the man's cheeks was undeniable, even as he tried to hide it by looking anywhere but at the girls staring him down. His embarrassment only fueled their excitement, though, making them press the subject even further.

"If you don't do it, I'll tell my dad that you like him myself," Ella threatened, her methods contrasting Stephanie's way of persuasion, like a good cop/bad cop scenario, "I don't think you want that, do you?"

Sportacus' eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, raising his hands in surrender to the girl's threats, "No, no, please don't do that, Ella--"

"Then you tell him yourself!" Ella snapped, her patience wearing thin quickly.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it," Sportacus sighed in defeat, hanging his head, "you girls are so stubborn."

"You love us." Stephanie smiled smugly, reaching over to share a high-five with Ella and relish in their shared victory.

"I don't think I have much of a choice." Sportacus sighed with a weak chuckle.

Their plan was simple, with easy, concrete steps and very little room for error, lest something go wrong or someone make a mistake. Ella would return home with Robbie and test the waters, see if her father was in a decent mood, or at least it an appropriate mood for being asked out on a date by a very nervous, older man.  


Then, if conditions were ideal, Ella would call Sportacus and tell him to come over with Stephanie. Finally, Stephanie and Ella would take the triplets on a short walk to the park, giving their fathers enough time alone to work through whatever was to happen between them.

At least, the plan sounded simple in theory.

In reality, the process was long and grueling, especially to Ella, who could barely get a read on her dad's mood as he drove them home. While the triplets caused chaos in the back seat in their individual car seats, Robbie didn't even bat an eye, making Ella wonder if he was internalizing some form of barely contained rage or exhaustion. But it never seemed to surface, not even when they returned to the apartment and settled in for the afternoon.

Eventually, Ella grew sick of waiting for the absolute perfect moment and called Sportacus anyway, ready to get it over with and let the adults deal with their unspoken feelings for each other.  


"Sportacus is coming over with Stephanie," Ella announced to her father after she had hung up, "we're going to go the park with the triplets so you two can talk about taxes or other weird adult stuff."

"Doesn't that stupid flip-flopper have anything better to do?" Robbie grumbled, though his annoyance could barely even be considered real at that point. It seemed like his default setting.

Ella rolled her eyes, "That's none of my business, he's your friend, not mine. I'm just taking the boys to the park so they can burn off their toddler energy, Maybe I'll let them run around until they pass out."

Robbie nodded along absentmindedly, leaving Ella content that maybe, hopefully, the plan would work out.

By the time Sportacus and Stephanie arrived, Ella had Bobbie, Tobbie, and Flobbie were ready and ecstatic for the trip to the park, jumping, yelling, and scrambling all around their older sister with barely contained enthusiasm and never-ending energy. Ella hurriedly greeted Stephanie, already tugging her out of the apartment while she sent a knowing, yet stern glance to her friend's father.

Sportacus simply nodded and smiled nervously, watching the two girls leave with the triplets. He took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled slowly to calm his nerves, though it only did so much for his anxious thoughts. All he was doing was asking his friend on a simple date, nothing complicated, nothing over the top, it was as simple as that.

So why was he so nervous?

Pushing past the anxious thoughts, Sportacus forced himself forward with determination, following the sound of Robbie's angry muttering emanating from his bedroom. He found the man hunched over his desk, like he usually was, staring at a small piece of fabric as if it were the source of every one of the problems in his life.

"Hello, Robbie." Sportacus greeted softly, causing Robbie to tear his gaze away from the piece of fabric and direct it towards him instead.

"I forgot you were coming," Robbie muttered, tossing the fabric behind him and turning to face the other man in his chair, "I thought you'd want to go to the park with the girls and triplets. Showing off to kids seems to be a hobby of yours."

Sportacus laughed lightly, a little strained as it was forced past the bundle of nerves sitting heavy in his chest, but still genuine laughter either way, "I considered it, but I would rather be here with you, Robbie."

Robbie froze for a moment after hearing Sportacus' words, but then he ducked his head slightly in an attempt to hide the blush creeping into his cheeks.

"You're weird." Robbie mumbled, for lack of anything witty to say in response.

The other man chuckled and moved to stand closer to Robbie, instead of awkwardly hovering in the doorframe like he had been doing. He decided to dive in, while e was feeling at least a little bit comfortable.

"I actually came to ask you something, Robbie." Sportacus began quietly, swallowing down his fears and surging forward with confidence he didn't really have.

Robbie stared up at Sportacus, eyebrow raised with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity, "Out with it, then, I don't have all day."

Inhale, exhale, Sportacus reminded himself as he gathered the courage to speak. The worst that could happen was that he could say no, right? But that in itself was something Sportacus didn't want to imagine. The thought itself was crushing enough.

"Well, I...was wondering," Sportacus started out slow, hesitant, "if-if you would like to go on a date...with me."

He held his breath while he watched Robbie process his words, watching while the man's eyes widened in understanding and surprise.

"A date?" Robbie asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, a date." Sportacus nodded, unsure if he should start getting nervous again.

"With me?"

"Yes."

More silence. At that point, Sportacus was more concerned that he had broken Robbie than anything else, even the thought of rejection.  


"Robbie?" Sportacus finally asked after awhile of watching Robbie stare off into the distance with a look of confusion across his features, "Are you okay--"

"Why?" Robbie asked, snapping out of his stupor for a moment to stare at Sportacus, "Why do you want to date _me_?"

Sportacus didn't really understand the question, but he answered anyway, "Because I like you, Robbie, I've liked you for awhile now and I don't want to keep it a secret."

"That makes absolutely no sense to me," Robbie sighed, rubbing at his temples, "but sure, Sportashit, I'll go on a date with you."

The words had barely left Robbie's mouth when Sportacus surged forward, wrapping the gangly, grumpy man in a fierce hug, laughing joyfully as he embraced him. While Robbie didn't appreciate the sudden hug, he only struggled for a moment before giving into it and letting himself go limp in the hold.

"No need to get so excited, you oaf, it's just me." Robbie chuckled, patting Sportacus' back to try and get the man to release him from the hug.

"That's the reason I'm excited, Robbie! I like you, I get to take you on a date!" Sportacus grinned happily.

"Let's just see how well it goes."

 

A few days later, on a Saturday night to be specific, Ella and Stephanie found themselves preparing to babysit at Robbie's apartment, where Robbie still was, getting ready for his date. The girls watched with smug grins as Robbie paced around the house, trying to find everything he needed to look his best.

Sportacus hadn't told him where he was taking him for the date, only that casual formal was the best way to dress. Robbie had no problem with that, considering he dressed in casual formal more often than not.

But it wasn't the clothes that were a problem, Robbie was already dressed in a black button up, striped bow-tie, and his favorite purple jeans. The problem was that Robbie was an absolute nervous wreck, pacing the house, anxiously checking to see if he had forgotten anything, or making sure the girls would be alright by themselves. It was a back and forth of anxious checking, double-checking, and triple checking, that Ella quickly grew tired of.

"Dad, stop worrying so much!" Ella snapped, coming over to stand in front of her father, staring sternly up a him, "You're supposed to be having fun tonight, what good is a date going to be if you have a heart attack beforehand?"

Robbie sighed in frustration, rubbing at his temples, "You're right, you're right, I'm just nervous. I haven't dated in years."

"If it makes you feel any better," Stephane chimed in, "I'm pretty sure my dad is just as nervous as you are!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better at all." Robbie muttered, more to himself than anything.

Their conversation was cut short by the triplets, who ran into the room in a flurry of high-pitched yelling and frantic scrambling. They all ambushed Robbie, latching onto his legs so fast the man almost toppled over.

"Why does daddy look fancy?" Bobbie asked, pointing up at Robbie's bowtie.

"Where's daddy going?" Tobbie asked, tugging on Robbie's pants in an attempt to get his attention.

Flobbie said nothing, but seemed to be asking the same questions himself, judging by his confused and curious expression.

"Your daddy's going on a date." Stephanie chimed in.

"He's going to kiss Stephanie's dad!" Ella added with a smirk.

"Ew!" Bobbie and Tobbie cried, with Flobbie pretending to retch onto the floor.

Robbie rolled his eyes and attempted to pry the triplets from his legs, tugging them off and depositing them by the two girls. Flobbie was reluctant to be put down, but gave in when his father set him in his older sister's lap, immediately wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Yes, daddy is going on a date," Robbie confirmed, scowling at Stephanie and Ella, "but whatever else happens is nobody's business, especially nosy little girls."

Ella and Stephanie only laughed in response.

The next moment, the conversation was cut off once again by another interruption. The sound of the doorbell had everyone pausing for a few seconds, but then the whole room exploded into chaos. Robbie shouted and fought off the children on his way to the front door, demanding they sit down before he changed his mind about the whole thing.

Grumbling to himself after everyone had calmed down, Robbie pulled open the front door, prepared to greet Sportacus like he normally did, with his regular annoyed indifference. But once he saw the man standing standing in his doorway, he stopped.

Robbie realized, that in all the time he had known Sportacus, he had never once seen him in anything that didn't have correlation to exercise and being active. So to see the man in a blue button-up and slacks was enough to render Robbie absolutely speechless.

"Hi, Robbie." Sportacus greeted, grinning shyly as Robbie stared at him wide-eyed.

"Hey," Robbie said back, "you definitely look...different."

"I hope that's a good thing," Sportacus laughed nervously, "I had to go out and buy a new shirt. I haven't worn anything formal in so long, I outgrew my dress shirts."

Robbie snorted, "You mean your muscles outgrew your shirts."

"There are innocent eyes in here!" Ella shouted from the living room, "Go be gross somewhere else!"

Robbie groaned and turned to glare at his daughter, who simply made a face in return that the triplets immediately copied. Stephanie remained neutral throughout the interaction, but still giggled at their behavior.

"Fine, fine, we're leaving," Robbie said, grabbing Sportacus by the wrist and tugging him out of the apartment, "we'll be back later, don't blow anything up."

"No promises."

 

Once the door was shut behind them, Robbie let out a long, frustrated breath, rubbing his face tiredly. Sportacus chuckled and patted Robbie on the shoulder sympathetically, the warmth of his hand making Robbie snap out of his tired stupor for a moment and remember what was going to happen that evening.

"So what's the plan, Sportaflop?" Robbie asked, wondering what Sportacus' idea of a date was and what his evening would have in store for him.

"I thought we'd go to dinner first, then maybe go on a walk? Not an exercise walk, though, just a simple walk!" Sportacus answered, cutting himself off quickly when Robbie looked at him with distaste.

Robbie chuckled at the man's nervous nature, it was almost adorable to see the man so flustered, "That doesn't sound too awful. But, I swear if you take me to some health-nut, shit, vegan restaurant, I'm filing for a divorce."

Sportacus laughed, "It's alright, Robbie, I picked a place that will be good for both of us."

In a cheesy gesture, Sportacus offered his arm to Robbie with a smile. For a moment, the other man wasn't sure what to do, but found himself taking the arm, anyway, no matter how disgustingly sweet and romantic the gesture felt.

The restaurant Sportacus chose was, in fact, not a vegan restaurant.

It was a vegetarian restaurant.

When Robbie looked over the menu, he scowled at Sportacus, who simply smiled back sheepishly.

"I thought I said no health crap." Robbie grumbled.

"It's not, not really," Sportacus said in defense, beginning to flip through the menu to back up his case, "there's healthier options, but there's also some things you would like, too! It just so happens to be vegetarian."

Robbie dropped his displeased expression when he realized the other man had a point. He looked over the menu again, seeing things like pizza, french fries, mozzarella sticks -- all things Robbie would have gladly eaten. It was touching, in a weird, food-oriented way.

"Ok, ok, you win," Robbie sighed, holding up his hands in defeat, "I will dine at your disgusting vegetarian restaurant, out of my own good will."

Sportacus chuckled, "I'm honored."

Surprisingly, Robbie found that he began to grow comfortable as the date continued on. It barely even felt like a date at first, until Robbie found himself blushing on occasion when Sportacus would compliment him or say some endearing. He thought he might just be imagining things, his lack of dating skills weakening his judgment.

But then Sportacus held his hand.

He couldn't remember what they were talking about, but they both found themselves laughing, and that was when Sportacus swooped in, gently taking his hand from across the table.  


His hands were surprisingly warm and soft, contrasting against his own cold and calloussed fingers, nearly distracting him from the fact that _Sportacus_ was holding his freakin' _hand_.

Sportacus noticed his hesitation and went to retract his hand, but Robbie quickly grabbed it back, squeezing it a bit harder than intended, but hoping it got the point across.

"You don't have to." Sportacus said quietly, looking nervously between their interlocked hands and Robbie's unreadable expression.

"D-Don't be stupid," Robbie stuttered out, blushing as he tangled their fingers together, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this, alright? Stop worrying so much and enjoy yourself."

Maybe it was a bit hypocritical to say something like that, but it was worth it to see the way Sportacus exhaled and smiled softly, looking more relaxed and at ease.

"Thank you for going on a date with me," Sportacus smiled, "I was really scared you were going to say no."

"Of course I was going to say yes," Robbie said with an eye roll, "I may be an asshole, but I'm not that kind of asshole."

Sportacus smiled even wider, but then immediately frowned when he thought over Robbie's words.

"What if you weren't interested?" He asked quietly.

"Well, I am, so let's stop talking about stupid 'what if's," Robbie snapped, "We're on a date, I'm having a good time, so stop worrying so damn much."

He finished his tangent by shoving a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

Sportacus blushed and looked away to stare at his plate of grilled vegetables. A smile crept onto his lips, though, realizing his fears had been put to rest. All he wanted was for Robbie to have a nice time, fully aware that the whole dating scenario might be too much for the widowed man.

"How have the triplets been lately?" Sportacus asked, eager to keep conversation flowing between them.

Robbie groaned, "So rowdy, constantly fighting and screaming at each other. Ella was so quiet when she was their age, I don't know how to deal with it."

"It must be hard," Sportacus said sympathetically, "I really admire you, Robbie. Being a single parent of four is no easy task."

"No kidding," Robbie laughed, smiling slightly, "I don't know why that's so admirable, but...thanks, I guess."

Robbie seemed to shrink in on himself slightly, like he usually did when things took a more personal turn in conversation. Not wanting the man to feel uncomfortable or isolated, Sportacus reached out and took Robbie's cold hand in his own warm one.

"I'm here for you, Robbie." Sportacus said quietly, doing his best to maintain eye contact to prove he was genuine.

Robbie said nothing, instead squeezing the other man's hand, nodding in silent acknowledgment.

 

After dinner, Sportacus had planned on going to the park with Robbie, but found himself changing his mind and driving them to the beach. They arrived just in time to see the sun beginning to dip down into the horizon, painting the sky in heavy hues of oranges, purples, and deep blues.

Sportacus was quick to pull off his shoes and roll up the bottoms of his slacks as far as they would go, excited to walk in the warm sand. Robbie followed in his lead, but could only get his tights jeans to go up to the bottom of his calves.

Sportacus had to fight the urge to simply sprint to the water's edge, considering the benefits of running through the restrictive track. But he knew that might annoy Robbie, so instead he leisurely strolled by the man, who rewarded him for his patience by looping their fingers together.

The water was pleasantly warm as they walked on the shore of the beach, silently enjoying the ambient sounds of the slow and tide and the distant sound of seagulls. The sun began to drift even further behind the horizon, creating a pleasant warm glow over the entire beach.

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?" Robbie wondered aloud after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine chasing the three of them around," Sportacus said, coming closer to look Robbie in the eye, "don't worry so much, just enjoy right now, you deserve it."

Robbie sighed, "I suppose you're right, I haven't gotten a chance to relax in four years, it seems. It's weird to be able to enjoy myself without always watching out for the boys."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sportacus smiled, "all I wanted was to have a good time with you, help you relax a bit."

Robbie chuckled, "Well, you've definitely shown me a good time, you altruistic bastard, I feel like I owe you something now."

"Your company is enough for me, Robbie." Sportacus said.

"Is there really nothing else that you want of me?" Robbie asked, voice slightly suggestive as he leaned closer, "nothing at all?"

Sportacus swallowed nervously, blushing furiously as Robbie stared him down, searching for his weakness. He'd found it and was honing in on it, making the shorter man wonder if he should be honest with what he wanted from the other man.

"Maybe...one thing?" Sportacus asked meekly.

"And what would that be?" Robbie asked in a hushed tone.

"...a kiss?" Sportacus answered quietly, chewing on his lip anxiously, feeling both nervous and excited as Robbie leaned in close to him.

Robbie smirked slightly as Sportacus stared up at him nervously, the sunset casting a warm light over his features, making his handsome features even more noticable. He leaned towards him and captured his lips, soft and tender with only a hint of hesitance. At first, Sportacus was frozen in surprise, but quickly relaxed and pressed back with enthusiasm, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around the other man's waist.

Robbie pulled away from the kiss after a long, dawn-out moment, but remained in the embrace, wrapping his long arms around the shorter man's broad shoulders.

"Was that so hard?" Robbie teased, "All you had to do was ask."

Sportacus sighed happily with a lopsided grin, "I'm always afraid you'll say no."

Robbie laughed, "I can't believe I'm telling you this, out of all people, but you need to relax. There's nothing you could ask of me that I would say no to."

"What about going on a run with me?" Sportacus asked teasingly.

"Except that, anything but that."  


"How about eating an apple?"

"Okay, that too."

Sportacus chuckled and tried to think of something less obvious and teasing, something he actually wanted but was too scared to ask for. All teasing aside, Sportacus was absolutely terrified to be rejected by Robbie, after so long of keeping his feelings concealed. It was still hard to believe he was on an actual date with the man, so anything beyond that seemed impossible.

But, since Robbie was giving him a chance, he decided to be brave.

"How about...coming home with me?" Sportacus suggested hesitantly.

It seemed Robbie hadn't actually expected Sportacus to think of anything outlandish, based on his frozen, shocked expression. Sportacus was ready to take it back, but Robbie hushed him by pressing a hand over his mouth.

"Didn't expect that," Robbie laughed, "I thought you might ask for or another kiss or something like that. I pegged you for innocent."

"You don't have to, I understand, it's really sudden." Sportacus said quickly to try and save the situation.

Again, Robbie shushed him, "I want to, I don't think you realize how much I want to."

Sportacus didn't hesitate after that.

Robbie called the girls to check up on them and make sure they were fine with watching the triplets for a little bit longer, to which Ella responded to by making loud kissing noises. Directly after was the sound of Bobbie and Tobbie retching, followed by Stephanie loudly talking over the noise to say that they were fine, then hanging up quickly.

Knowing that the girls would be okay left both fathers satisfied and at peace, Sportacus quickly hurrying them to his car, trying his hardest to not speed back to his apartment. They were both patient while Sportacus lead the way to the front door, politely letting Robbie in first, then following after.

The romantic mood had faded slightly in the time it took to get to Sportacus' home, but Robbie was quick to embrace Sportacus tenderly to try and rekindle the passion. Sportacus was still riding his romantic high and spent a good amount of time kissing Robbie sweetly and slowly, not that Robbie minded.

It was thrilling to see Sportacus get so excited yet still remain in control, guiding Robbie's movements, leading his fidgeting hands into his sandy hair or down further onto his ass. The kiss grew deeper and messier once Robbie's began to grope Sportacus' ass, the shorter man gasping and grinding against the air, craving more friction.

Their height difference made it slightly difficult to manage, but Robbie was able to find a position that worked for them, grinding hips against Sportacus' hips in a steady, hard rhythm.  


Sportacus gasped and moaned, Robbie taking control and grinding into him, striking hot flashes of pleasure all throughout his entire body.

It sated them for a period of time, but eventually the men grew impatient and desperate for something more. Sportacus clumsily attempted to lead them to his bedroom without breaking contact, while also unbuttoning Robbie's shirt with shaking fingers.

They managed to make it onto Sportacus' bed with very few causalities, only a few stubbed toes and bitten lips. Sportacus only managed to get half of Robbie's dress shirt unbuttoned, but quickly continued his efforts once they were spread out onto the bed.

He pushed the shirt past Robbie's slim shoulders, not even bothering to pull it off all the way before he began kissing and biting at the man's nipples. Robbie gasped as the man switched between biting and sucking one of his nipples while tweaking and pinching the other.

"There's still too many clothes, stop distracting me." Robbie complained, pushing Sportacus away so that he could unbutton and take off his shirt.

"If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have worn that stupid shirt." Sportacus gasped when Robbie impatiently tore off his shirt.

They broke apart to remove any other articles of clothing that might have gotten in the way of their escapades. In his haste to be out of his constrictive purple jeans, Robbie ended up stumbling to the floor after a failed attempt of hopping out of them.  


Sportacus seemed to find it absolutely hilarious, laying back against the bed in all of his naked glory, holding his shaking sides as he laughed at Robbie's dilemma.

Robbie huffed and angrily tore off his jeans, pouncing back onto the bed and quickly pinning Sportacus down. Sportacus could have easily pushed him off, but found Robbie's slightly dominant side even more thrilling than his submissive side.

"You're not allowed to laugh at your lovers." Robbie glared down at the grinning man.

"You're the exception," Sportacus smiled, "you can be funny and sexy at the same time, y'know?"

Robbie rolled his eyes and released Sportacus wrists, "Okay, well, laugh at this, pretty boy."

He then began to sink farther down Sportacus' body until he was between his legs, hands gripping his thighs firmly and his mouth breathing hotly against his straining erection. Sportacus whimpered when one of Robbie's hands trailed over the head of his dick and down to the base, gripping it firmly before guiding the head against his lips.

He pulled a gasp out of the older man when he didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around the head of his dick and suck slowly and messily. When Sportacus was riled up enough to his liking, he began to sink further down, tongue tracing the underside and wrenching choked moans each time he sucked.

"A-Ah, Robbie, f-fu--" Sportacus gasped, eyes clenched shut and head thrown back, one hand gripping the sheets and another groping for purchase in Robbie's gelled hair.

Robbie doubled his efforts, managing to sink down even further, the head pressed firmly against the back of his throat. It took everything in him not to gag, but it was worth every second to hear the man start cursing.

"F-Fuck! Robbie, y-you're - ah! - so good, so, so good," Sportacus babbled, his hips bucking unconsciously and causing Robbie to gag and choke slightly.

Robbie quickly pulled away in order to cough, not having expected Sportacus to thrust into his throat. He began to look guilty when Robbie's breathing was pretty hoarse and fast, but Robbie wasn't about to let him mope about hurting him, so he quickly wrapped his hand around the man's slick dick.

He pumped his hand, twisting his wrist occasionally while making fierce eye contact with Sportacus, reveling in his debauched expressions and broken moans.

"R-Robbie, I'm-I'm gonna cum.." Sportacus warned breathily, trying to pull Robbie's hand away.

That only made Robbie increase his speed, leaning further so he could suckle on the head, which made Sportacus cum almost instantly, his dick spurting streaks of cum onto Robbie's face and chest, barely any going into his mouth like he had planned. He milked Sportacus through his orgasm, only pulling away when his dick became softer, but still at least half hard. That definitely made Robbie a bit smug.

"Why did you?.." Sportacus asked hesitantly, breath still heavy from his orgasm.

"I want to take my time with you," Robbie explained as he grabbed a few tissues and cleaned his face and chest, "have you got condoms and lube?"

Sportacus nodded and gestured to the beside table, where Robbie found an unopened box of condoms and a full bottle of lube.

"Do you usually have brand new condoms and lube just lying around?" Robbie asked suspiciously.

"I bought them a little bit before the date," Sportacus laughed, "I wanted to be ready...just in case."

"I could have said no." Robbie argued, acting as if he hadn't just given the other man a blowjob just under five minutes ago.

Robbie grabbed a foil wrapped condom and tore the protective seal off of the lube, then lay back against the bed beside Sportacus while fiddling with cap of the lube.

"As a thank you for showing me a good time," Robbie teased while he spread lube over his fingers, "you get to make, sweet, sweet love to me. Unless you just want to fuck, because I am absolutely okay with that."

"Whatever you want, Robbie." Sportacus smiled back, eyes trailing downward when Robbie lifted his hips and teased his own hole lightly.

"We can play it by ear," Robbie said quietly as his middle finger sank into him, "or, really, by dick. Let's play it by however your dick's feeling."

"You have such a way with words, Robbie." Sportacus chuckled.

Robbie didn't respond, focused on the stretch and burn of stretching himself, slowly adding his ring finger and sinking it deeply along with the first finger. He gasped when his finger tips brushed his prostate, closing his eyes to concentrate on finding it again. When he finally pressed his fingers into it firmly a loud, broken moan escaping him with out him even meaning to.

Sportacus was on him quickly, kissing up the side of his pale neck while his hand trailed down to his hip, gripping it firmly to keep Robbie steady.

"You're doing so well, Robbie," Sportacus purred into Robbie's neck, rubbing soothing circles into his skin, "you look so beautiful right now, I can't wait to be inside of you."

Robbie moaned at Sportacus' surprisingly sweet dirty talk, gasping even more as he fit in a third finger and applied more pressure against his prostate. He was glad Sportacus wasn't touching his erection, because Robbie knew he wouldn't be able to last another second if he did.

When he was loose enough to have the three fingers fit snugly up to the knuckle, he slowly pulled them out and reached for the lube again, allowing Sportacus to apply a generous amount of lube to his dick after he had slipped on a condom.

Sportacus fit himself between Robbie's legs, hoisting up and spreading out his thighs as far as they could go without Robbie straining himself. He used one hand to guide his dick towards Robbie's entrance, while the other held him steadily.

Robbie gasped when he felt the tip of Sportacus' dick press past the tight ring of muscle and sink further into him, the burn and stretch slow and deliberate, pleasure simmering just below the surface. Sportacus paused every now and then to make sure Robbie was comfortable, moving at a snail's pace to ensure he wasn't hurting the other man.

While Robbie appreciated the gesture, he quickly began to grow impatient before Sportacus could fully sink into him. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist, pulling Sportacus closer and deeper inside him, making the both of them moan loudly.

Sportacus gasped and gripped Robbie's hips firmly with both hands, resisting the urge to pound into the man beneath him. Robbie seemed to feel his hesitance, because soon after Sportacus sank balls-deep into him he began to grind and buck his hips down on the man's dick, not-so-subtly hinting for him to get on with it already.

"Just fuck me already before I explode," Robbie groaned out brokenly, hands scrambling to grip the man's upper arms, "please, please fuck me."

Sportacus couldn't have argued with Robbie even if he had tried, quickly grabbing his thighs and pushing them up and out of the way so he could thrust deep into his tight heat. He found a rhythm quickly, powerful thrusts becoming steady and precise within mere seconds.

Robbie gasped and moaned as Sportacus hit his prostate dead on, over and over until he could feel his orgasm trying to overtake him. But it felt like they had only just started and Robbie was absolutely not ready for it to end so quickly.

"Sporta- fuck! -slow down," Robbie gasped out, "I-I'm gonna cum."

For a second, Robbie thought the man wasn't going to stop his hard thrusts and leave him to cum prematurely, but Sportacus eventually pulled out with a gasp. He hated the feeling of being empty, but Robbie was grateful that he could last at least a little bit longer.

Suddenly, Sportacus grabbed Robbie and flipped him onto his front before the thin man could even register what was happening. He was then pushed up on his knees, a hand pressed in the middle of his back, forcing him to arch it. Robbie gasped when Sportacus gripped his hips roughly and pulled him back until the man's dick rubbed against his hole again.

"Oh, god," Robbie moaned out at the display of dominance and aggression, "I didn't know you could be so aggressive. You've been holding back on me."

"Do you like it?" Sportacus asked shyly, contradicting his previous aggressive actions.

"Fuck yes," Robbie said breathlessly, "I like it, I like you and I will like you even more if you put your dick back into me right now."

He couldn't see the man's expression, but judging by the way Sportacus thrusted into him only a moment later, Robbie assumed it worked in his favor. In the new position, Sportacus' dick pressed even further into him, giving him more leverage to thrust hard and fast into Robbie. He managed to hit Robbie's prostate dead-on, wrenching a loud cry from him and making him grip the bed sheet in a white-knuckled grip.

With the increased speed of Sportacus' thrusts, skin slapping against skin added to the sounds of Robbie's pleasured gasps and Sportacus' choked moans. Sportacus could feel his orgasm beginning to overtake him, hips stuttering and thrusts becoming uneven and shallow. He wanted Robbie to cum first, though, so he attempted to hold off his orgasm for as long as he could manage, focusing on pleasuring the man below him.  


Reaching his hand around Robbie's front, Sportacus gripped the man's straining erection and began pumping him in time with his own thrusts. Robbie shouted as he came, seeing blinding stars behind his eyes, clenching around Sportacus while his dick spurted cum onto the sheets below him.

The feeling of Robbie clenching around him brought Sportacus over the edge, thrusting a final time deep into the man and holding himself in his heat as their orgasms took them over.

Robbie collapsed onto the bed, panting, being winded from the powerful orgasm. While Sportacus didn't collapse onto the bed, he did let himself fall beside Robbie with a happy sigh.

"That was..." Sportacus began breathlessly, trying to come up with a word to describe the experience.

"Fucking amazing?" Robbie offered, his voice muffled by the bedsheets pressed into his face.

"Something like that." Sportacus laughed quietly.

They lapsed into silence after that, the only sounds being Robbie's heavy breathing mixed with Sportacus' slower breathing. Sportacus wanted to break the silence, but couldn't form the words. There was so much to say, so much to acknowledge, yet he couldn't think of anything to say to Robbie.

"I can practically hear you overthinking." Robbie muttered suddenly, moving his head so that he was looking at Sportacus.

"Sorry," Sportacus apologized meekly, "There's just so much I want to say...but I can't seem to think of anything."

Robbie hummed, but said nothing. Instead, he shifted so that he was on his back, then slid over to Sportacus and loosely embraced him, his arm wrapped around his waist and his head rested on the man's shoulder.

"How's that?" Robbie asked quietly, his voice vibrating against Sportacus' skin.

Sportacus smiled and rested his head atop of Robbie's, snuggling closer to the man, "Fantastic. Thank you, Robbie."

"No need to thank me," Robbie snorted, "you're the one who took me on the date."

Sportacus thought for a moment, "By that logic, we really should be thanking Ella and Stephanie."

"Why?"

Sportacus grinned shyly, "They're the ones who convinced me to ask you out. They had a whole plan mapped out and I didn't really have a reason to turn them down."

Robbie pulled away slightly so that he could look up at Sportacus, face twisted in both disbelief amusement.

"So, you're telling me," Robbie said, "that we just went on a stupidly romantic date and fucked afterwards because two little girls made you?"

"Well, they didn't make me," Sportacus deafened, though he did realize how silly it was when Robbie said it, "but, you're not entirely wrong."

With a soft, disbelieving laugh, Robbie let his head fall back onto Sportacus' shoulder, the breath of his laughter tickling his skin.

"Remind me to thank Ella when she's older."

"Sure thing, Robbie."

 

The two men were very reluctant to get out of bed and away from the sense of tranquility that they had found themselves in. But, of course, there was an apartment full of their children that they needed to worry about, so that took priority over their extended alone time.

A quick shared shower and a few lingering touches later, Robbie and Sportacus dressed and returned to the apartment, mentally preparing themselves from the questions the children would have for them.

Not even a second after he had opened the door, Robbie found himself being tackled all at one by Bobbie, Tobbie, and Flobbie, the man nearly toppling over, but saved just in time by Sportacus catching him and holding him upright.

"Calm down, boys," Sportacus chuckled, though he still laughed and grinned at their exuberant behavior, "we know you're excited, but we don't want anyone getting hurt."

All three boys whined and clinged to their father even more, their grip surprisingly strong for being just barely four years old.

"We tried to stop them." Ella piped up from her seat on the couch, not even looking remotely fazed by her father's predicament.

"They were fine a few minutes ago," Stephanie giggled, "I guess they missed you, Robbie."

The three boys nodded in agreement, still refusing to release their father. Sportacus chuckled and attempted to pry one of the triplets off of Robbie's leg to lighten the load. Bobbie shrieked and squirmed as he was picked up by the man, but Sportacus' strength was enough to keep the small boy steady in his arms. Realizing escaping would be impossible, Bobbie chose to instead stare up at Sportacus owlishly.

"Are you daddy's boyfriend now?" Bobbie asked loudly, too young to have a sense of modesty or respect for privacy.

Sportacus blushed and hesitated, looking at Robbie while he tried to form a coherent answer. In response, Robbie simply shrugged and nodded.

"Uh...yes, I guess I am." Sportacus said slowly, brain still trying to catch up to the fact that he was officially in a relationship with Robbie.

Sportacus and Stephanie left to go home after that, not before Robbie very obviously kissed the man in front of the children, all of them feigning disgust and leaving the two men laughing.

The triplets were surprisingly calm when Robbie put them to bed, only asking for a bedtime story before falling asleep in an instant.  


Robbie felt calmer than he had in years, not exhausted or stressed beyond his limits, but calm and content, maybe even happy. Even Ella seemed content, a rarity for the girl.

"So, how did the date go?" Ella asked quietly with a small, knowing smile.

"You're so nosy," Robbie teased, shaking his head, "It actually went really well, I didn't realize how much I needed to get out and enjoy myself."

Ella smirked, "You're welcome for convincing Sportacus to ask you out."

"Fine, fine, thank you for sticking your nose in my business," Robbie said, giving into his daughter with an amused chuckle.

The girl nodded with a sense of finality, moving to leave her father alone and go to her room. Before she had left the room completely, though, she turned and looked at her father.

"One more thing," She said, face deceptively blank as she stared her father down, "your shirt is inside out."

Robbie gaped at the girl then reached his hand to the back of his neck, feeling the exposed tag that confirmed Ella's claims. He blushed and tried to form some form of a believable excuse, but before he could get a single word out, the girl laughed and left the room.

 

Robbie made a mental note to pay more attention the next time he and Sportacus went out on a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Please comment what you thought or just leave a kudos!


End file.
